Return of Mesogog
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: takes place after Return of the Green Overdrive Ranger


Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive Return of Mesogog

On an island, outside Reefside where Mesogog once tried to return the world to the age of the Dino, Lothor was still stuck in a Jar that Mesogog trapped him in, Mesogog's sprit enters Lothor's body and takes him over, returning him to normal size.

"Now, it's time to get my revenge on Tommy Oliver and the Dino Thunder Rangers," said the new Mesogog.

Tommy was teaching his class in the High School his worked at, Kira was putting the last touches on her CD, Conner was trying to get his Soccer Camps started with help from Ethan, who used it as his project in College. Trent went off to New York to enter a school for drawing, and even start a comic book on the White Dino Ranger and his struggle between good and evil.

The Overdrive Rangers have finally beat the forces of evil and got the Corona Aurora and all five Jewels, and saved the world, they still use their powers to help others when needed, but they have also returned to their normal lives.

In Angelgrove, Adam and Alpha 6 continue teaching Karate. Peter stayed a student and he even uses his Ranger Powers to help in the city when trouble strikes. Jason was in Angelgrove and stopped in and visited Adam and Alpha, who filled him in on Peter being a Ranger and His powers being back. Jason had a surprise for Adam, for Last year Trey fixed the Gold Ranger powers to work on a normal human, and gave them to back to Jason when he retired.

Mesogog starts working on new Dino-trons to attack Reefside, Kira morphs into the Yellow Dino Ranger to fight them, a few enter the high school and trash the classrooms, Tommy fights them as his students run to safety, he then pulled out his Zeo Morpher.

"Zeo-Ranger V - Red," said Tommy as he morphs into the Red Zeo Ranger.

Kira enters the school to help save the students.

"Dr. O," asked Kira?

"Yeah, my Dino Powers are still unusable, so I had to use old powers," said Tommy.

"I'll call Adam," said Kira as she pulled out her cell phone.

Adam, Peter and Jason, hurried to Reefside to help against Mesogog's army.

"It's Morphin Time," said Adam.

"Gold Ranger Power," said Jason.

"Overdrive Accelerate," said Peter.

Adam, Jason, and Peter morph and help the Rangers, Mr. Heartford alerts the Overdrive Rangers of the trouble in Reefside.

"There are way to many of them," said Peter.

"This has Mesogog writing all over it," said Tommy.

"We destroyed him," said Kira.

"So you thought Rangers," said Mesogog.

"That's Lothor," said Kira.

"I'm Mesogog, I'm just using this human's body," said Mesogog.

Tommy and Jason double team Mesogog while the others with help from the Overdrive Rangers. Mack and Ronny head over to help fight Mesogog. Rose and Tyzonn help Adam and Kira with the Dino-trons while Dax, Will and Peter helped get people to safety.

"I will destroy all of you Rangers," said Mesogog as he used Lothor's evil powers to attack the Rangers.

They went threw the classroom wall into the office, destroying the office counter. Mesogog then went after them, Dax, Will, and Peter came in from behind and attacked Mesogog with their drive weapons, sending Mesogog threw the window. Rose, Tyzonn, Adam, and Kira finish off the Dino-trons.

"Let's finish Mesogog off now Rangers," ordered Tommy!

"Drive Lance," said Mack.

"Drive Slammer," said Will.

"Drive Vortex," said Dax.

"Drive Claws," said Ronny.

"Drive Geyser," said Rose.

"Drive Detector," said Tyzonn.

"Ptera Grips," said Kira.

"Power Axe," said Adam.

"Overdrive Sword," said Peter.

"Golden Power Staff," said Jason.

"Zeo Sword," said Tommy.

All 11 Ranger charge at Mesogog, destroying him and Lothor for good. After the battle the Rangers help rebuild the school. Peter stayed in Reefside and started to date Kira, Adam and Jason went back to Angelgrove, the Overdrive Rangers went on protecting the world from any danger headed it's way.

A/N: Any other Power Ranger stories I write, most likely won't have all the Overdrive Rangers in it. Please review!!! 


End file.
